The Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 2
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Part 2 of the exciting combat-drama story!


T he Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 2: A Boxer's Origins

Long Before The Story of the street fighter's began, Balrog was a professional boxer and champion. He's fights were broadcast all over the US of America and also sometimes in europe. Basically, he was a great fighter. That all changed the day he met Bison, the master of the evil shadowloo corporation. Bison tricked him into believing he could be the greatest fighter that ever lived, even better than Rocky Balboa. Balrog was inticed by the dark general's offer, yet he was reluctant to go because he had never been on a jet plane before and Bison has a jet plane.

To make a long story short, Balrog took bison's advise and he was soon brainwashed into the evil maniac we know him as today. he kept his boxing outfit though. In time, he would travel around with Vega and recruit new street fighters to bring to bison's lair in the mountains in a country. This brings us to Ryu, an awesome and most powerful street fighter ever to walk around. It also brings us to that fateful day where T Hawk and Guile were forced to fight for their lives to save Ken's life.

In the present, the street fighters are all back at Guile's base planning their attack on Bison and his army. Blanka is spray painting the street fighter's logo on Guile's F-16 Tomcat fighter jet. "Be careful with the paint, you big oaf...haha" laughed Guile playfully. his hair moved a little. Blanka scratched his head in confusion, because he can only speak in grunts and sign language to his fellow warriors. Ryu and Ken were outside talking about what to do with their blooming relationship. "I know Bison is in the way of our love." said Ryu, but that "doesnt mean we can't have a little fun" he said as he untied his karate belt passionately and as he did so, his outfit slowly fell to the floor, exposing his strong muscles and nude body. Ken was looking on in wonderment as the body of his best friend was shining beneath the moon light. His erect nipples cast two small shadows on the lower portion of his chest muscles. which he flexed to impress Ken's emotions. Ken couldn't barely handle himself any longer, he jumped on top of Ryu and began kissing his neck and behind his ears. "oh that feels so good my warrior of love" moaned Ryu as the strong hands of Ken Masters carassed his thights and ass. Theyboth knew they couldn't share their secret until Bison was defeated, because it might upset Guile and Blanka. However, Ryu and Ken continued kissing and touching each other all over their bodies.

Soon, Ken was naked except for his black karate belt, because Ryu told him to leave it on. "We must always remember our heritage" Ryu reached down and stroked Ken's hard dick and soon he was cupping his balls in his hands and then touching his asshole while Ken straddled Ryu. "This feels right" said Ken. Ryu said " I KNow, I love you." The two warriors made love into the late night outside Guile's base that night, and shared a moment when they both ejaculated on their mouths. The love between these two men was becoming stronger and stronger, even in the face of certain doom and the shadow of an evil empire.

Guile knew that he might have to lay down his own life to stop Bison once and for all. Because of this, he arranged for a party that night to celebrate with his closest friends. "Cammy, this party is only for us guys you can go chill with Chun-Li. She gets off from her reporting job later." he said. Cammy left without a fuss, and then it was time for the surprise. All of the sudden, Dalsihm appeared out of nowhere! "Well guys, I got this yoga master here to jerk us off." said Guile. Dalshim layed down in the middle of Guile's base and wrapped his hands and feet around the penis of the four men, Guile T Hawk, DeeJay and Blanka. While this was happening, Guile leaned in towards DeeJay and said "I never knew the love of a black person before. Care to show me how africans make love?" Deejay began kissing guile and touching his bare chest while Dahlsim continued to manually stimulate him and the others. "This is the only hand job ive ever had." said T Hawk. Blanka was so excited that he almost electrocuted Dahlsim! But Guile was able to stop him in time by placing his mouth over the green monster's penis and swallowing the warm sperm that came out. soon, the remaining fighters stood up and gave Dahlsim a cum bath. The yoga master thankfully took each load and rubbed it into his bare chest and beneath his loincloth.

Guile's strong emotional friendship and love was enough to satisfiy his warriors, but was it strong enough to stop Bison's evil plot? Find out in the next installment of this hard-hitting, street-fighting story!

End part 2


End file.
